


A Yearly Adventure

by Jia_Jia16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Musicals, Original Luthor-Danvers Children(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Singing, implied characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jia_Jia16/pseuds/Jia_Jia16
Summary: Supercorp moments through the first 6 crossovers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 262





	1. Worlds Finest

Kara lay in bed, deep in thought about everything that happened in the past few days. The worst effect the Red Kryptonite had was that she remembered everything that happened; every insult she thrown, every threat she made, the joy she felt seeing the fear in her victims. Remembering those details made her feel miserable and disgusted with herself. She hates how she is easily susceptible to the one thing that can hurt or corrupt her. Because of that, J'onn had no choice but to reveal himself and now him and Alex were on the run.

Kara buried her head further on the chest beneath her, she closed her eyes as fingers combed through her hair and a hand caressed her back. She was so glad she came here.

“How are you, darling?” The lithe Irish voice of her fiancée asked.

“Terrible, horrible...” Kara looked up at the woman, meeting her eyes. ”Disgusted...” She finished and Lena gave her a small smile, and one hand cupped her cheek.

“I'm sorry I couldn’t be there for you when it happened or afterwards.” Lena caressed her cheek with her thumb and Kara buried her cheek in her hand, the feeling calming her.

“No, it’s better you weren’t. I wouldn’t want you to see how much of a monster I was.” Kara rested her head back on Lena’s chest and fingers were running through her hair again. “If I can say all of those awful things to Alex, I don’t want to find out what I would do or say to you.”

Kara had thought about it, tapping into her innermost desires, and what she came up with scared her to the core and she would never be able to forgive herself. But what scared her even more was that it almost happened, if it weren’t for Alex arriving at her apartment that night.

“Regardless of what you say, I would’ve still preferred to be there for you. Even if you assaulted me with thousands, millions, of insults and threats, I would never see you as a monster.” Lena finished and her words filled Kara with warmth.

Kara pulled her body to sit and lifted Lena on to her lap and wrapped her arms tightly around her with her head on her shoulder, Lena did same. Kara was thankful that the red sunlamps were active in the room so she didn’t have to hold back her strength, because she desperately needed this.

After a few minutes they pulled back and Kara caught Lena’s lips in hers, pouring all her love and adoration for the woman through the kiss.

Ending the kiss, Kara put their foreheads together and whispered. “I’m really thankful to have you in my life, Lena Luthor.”

“And I you, Kara Danvers.” Lena whispered back. “Now, what do say about breakfast before heading off?”

Kara’s smiled eagerly at the idea of food and stands up from the bed with Lena in her arms, who was giggling away of how much her mood change instantly at the proposal of breakfast.

~//___*___\\\~

Kara practically inhaled the insane amount of waffles, sticky buns, eggs, bacon, fruit salads, and chugging down cups of latte's while Lena just watched her with a fond smile, eating her own breakfast slowly.

Kara slowed down and admired her fiancée, her future wife. She still hadn’t fully wrapped her head around the idea that this amazing brunette would be her wife soon.

Lena noticed that Kara stopped eating and was just staring at her with a dream like expression. “What?” She chuckled.

“Nothing, you’re just really...” Kara sighed. “Incredible.” She reach for Lena’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. “I just miss waking up next to you, having breakfast with you. I just really miss having you next to me.”

Lena pulled her hand back then moved from her seat to straddle Kara in hers. “Me too, darling.” She brought her lips to Kara’s. Kara pulled her body closer, tightly wrapping her arms around her, afraid to let go.

Lena pulled back just an inch to whisper, “Just four more months.”

“Four more months.” Kara smiled up at her then locked lips again. Breakfast completely forgotten and pleasing her fiancée in mind.

After breakfast, and something else, Kara showered and was in her supersuit, saying and kissing goodbye to Lena before taking off back to National City to get ready for work. The lasting she heard was Lena’s whispered, “Be safe...”

~//___*___\\\~

Lena was just lounging around on the couch, going through the paperwork for the move of Luthor Corps headquarters, with the TV playing in the background when she heard it.

“...now a report from our station in National City, where citizens say they saw a figure falling from CatCo Worldwide Plaza, then swiftly saved by a figure in red with lightning trailing them. The whereabouts of the victim, identified as Kara Danvers, and the figure in red are still unknown. Witnesses from CatCo say...”

Lena stopped listening after that, opening the cover of her watch and pressing the El symbol. That was thirty minutes ago.

Now, Lena paced anxiously in her living room, waiting for Kara to arrive after pressing the El symbol on her watch for the umpteenth time. Anymore, it would possibly break from how hard she presses it.

Right when she was about to go to her room to pack, the familiar thud of boots on her balcony followed by a strong gust of wind, stopped her. Lena was already sprinting and wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde. Ignoring the uncomfortable male figure just a few feet beside them, too engrossed in feeling her fiancées warm body pressed against hers, reassuring her that Kara’s okay.

“Hey-”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”

They stayed hugging for a few moments before Lena pulled back, Kara’s thumbs were wiping off the tears that even she didn’t notice were falling.

“How are you?! What happened?! Where have you been?!” Lena rapidly asked her question after question while checking the super's body for any injuries.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Kara assured her. “I'm okay.” Kara grabbed her hands to stop her from looking over her body. “No wounds or bruises present.”

Lena breathed a sigh of relief before letting her body relax, she cupped Kara’s face for complete reassurance before meeting her lips and let the world disappear.

It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat, Lena remembered they weren’t alone and pulled back from the kiss to look at the man in red standing awkwardly beside them with a tight-lipped smile. “Hi.”

“It’s you...that red blur.” Lena stared at the man before Kara cuts in.

“Yeah. Lena, meet Barry Allen, the Flash.” Kara introduced him. “Barry, this is my fiancée, Lena Luthor.” Barry held out his hand for Lena but she instead hugged him, surprising all three of them.

Lena wasn't the type to open to others so easily, that much is obvious. Heck, it almost took her two years to open up to Kara back to when she decided to end her high school years in Midvale because they coincidentally keep bumping into each other and that she was really persistent, and then half a year before she even allowed her physical contact. Even through years of feeling loved and wanted with Kara, Lena still didn’t let her walls down when it comes to meeting other people. Kara knows this. But right now, Lena doesn’t care because this man just saved the love of her life. Plus she doesn’t even bother hiding her accent.

“Okay, we’re hugging.” Lena heard him mutter before he hugged her back, she can imagine Barry’s confused expression and Kara’s ‘I don’t know' face. Lena smiled at that and pulled back to stand beside Kara, who wrapped an arm around her waist, before properly thanking Barry. “Thank you Mr. Allen for saving Kara.”

“Barry’s just fine.” Barry smiled back at her.

Lena looked at Kara before asking in a reprimanding voice. “Now would you care to answer where you have been when I was close to breaking the this?” She raised her arm for emphasis on the watch.

Kara looked guilty and sheepish before answering. “We had to take a quick stop at CatCo and the DEO.”

“And...”

“And we sort of need your help.”

“With what?” Lena looks concerned now, whenever Kara asks for her help in a losing battle it must be seriously dangerous.

“It’s not really what I typically ask for you or what I really deal with but...” Kara was finding it hard to form words, Barry must’ve noticed because he finished for her.

“What do you know about teleportation?”

“A fair amount.”

“Can you apply that to the multiverse theory?”

Lena’s eyebrows probably met her hairline with how high they shot up.

~//___*___\\\~

“Are you ready?” Lena asked through the comms.

“In a sec.” Kara replied.

“Do you think this would work?” Barry asked, putting the circle thingy that Kara assumes he used in getting to her earth, on his chest.

“I learned to never question Lena when it comes to her theories and conclusions.” Kara looked out on the distance where she can see Lena waiting.

“Well I don’t plan on provoking that gorgeous fiancée of yours.” Barry says. “ But if this does work, I’m gonna miss you Kara Danvers. Or Kara Zor-El. ‘Cause that’s you’re real name, ‘cause your an alien.” Both chuckled at how easily they drifted off topic before Kara hugged him and said her own goodbye.

“ Wait. Hey. You remember the advice I gave you.” Kara racked her brain on what he meant before remembering their conversation back at CatCo. “Yeah, slowing down.”

“Yeah. That’s great advice for a hero. Taking time.” Barry started. “But a lousy one to give to a woman who clearly wants nothing more than call her fiancée her wife.”

Kara looked at him confused at how he arrived at that conclusion. But he continued before she can question him. “I've seen how couples looked at their significant others, but somehow when it comes to you and Lena, it runs deeper, like the universe intended for you to find each other, like you two were destined to always meet at any predicament.”

Kara suddenly remembers an old folk tale back on Krypton that her Aunt Astra use to tell her when she refused to fall asleep. She said that back on the early days of Krypton, they didn’t rely on the matrix to determine if a couple was compatible and could contribute to the growth of the planet. They instead feel this pull and ache that would lead them to their soulmate, the ache would disappear and would be replaced by the feeling of being whole and home, and if ever the other soulmate dies the other was doomed to never feel any love or passion ever again. The ending was terrifying, but it didn’t stop Kara from hoping that she would be able to feel this pull, even though it hadn’t happened for over thousands of years. Kara never gave up hope, even when her planet was destroyed.

She thought that if her soulmate wasn’t on Krypton, they could be on another planet. When she landed on earth, right away she felt this pull and ache that didn’t disappear until she met Lena Luthor in sophomore year in high school. From that moment on, Kara was always home.

“Yeah, kinda like soulmates.” Kara smiled thinking about Lena, her heart filling with warmth.

“Kinda? You two are most definitely soulmates.” Barry grinned. “Like, you and Lena are the epitome of soulmates.”

After another round of chuckles, Kara and Barry positioned themselves before speeding off and Kara throwing Barry through the blue portal once it appeared and stopping beside Lena. Muttering one last goodbye.

“Do you think that would be a normal occurrence?” Lena questioned looking at where the portal once was.

Kara wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist and pulled her closer to her side. “Considering the life we lead? No doubt about it.”

They stayed in that position for a few moments before Lena said. “Let’s get married.”

“What?” Kara looked at her surprised.

“You heard me.”

“What brought this up?” Kara turned her whole body to face Lena.

“I've heard the whole conversation between you and Barry.”

Kara’s faced burned ‘cause she realized her comms were on. “Really?”

“Yes. And I realized.” Lena cupped Kara’s face and looked her seriously in the eyes. “Throughout our whole relationship, we’ve been keen in taking it slow. Now I don’t plan on that. I want to dive head first this time and think of the consequences later. I don’t want to waste another moment where I can’t call you my wife. So, Kara Danvers, will you marry me tonight?”

Kara didn’t have anything to say, it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. The only thing she did was nod in response before a smile took over and she embraced the brunette woman, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. Kara had never felt this kind of happiness before but she didn’t think of putting a name on it ‘cause right now the only thing on her mind is that she was finally marrying the love of her life, her soulmate, tonight.

Kara looks up at Lena and lowers her down just enough to catch her lips in hers that was full with nothing but her passion for the woman. She pulled back first and connected their foreheads

“I love you so much, Lena Luthor.”

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El.”


	2. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow almost two weeks since I last updated, quarantine really messed me up. Sorry about that, reasons are notes at the end of the chapter. But this is super wordy, because from this point on is basically angst. Enjoy!!!!

Sunlight pierced through from the floor to ceiling windows hitting Kara’s naked back, she trailed her fingertips up and down Lena’s arm, just admiring her wife’s beauty. Despite the calm exterior though, Kara’s mind was wracked with worry for her wife.

She kept a close eye on Lena last night when the police arrived, watching her maintain a stoic, unaffected expression as she watched the police cuff Lillian but walked away when she was about to be escorted to a police car. Lena approached the heroine instead and quietly pleaded with her to take her home.

Kara complied by picking Lena up in a bridal carry and informed J'onn, he nodded in understanding and Kara flew away, Lena secure in her arms. The fly to their apartment was mostly spent in silence with the wind whipping past them, Lena’s head buried in the crook of her neck, a sign that she doesn’t want to talk about what happened.

It wasn’t long till Kara touched down on their apartment balcony, she continued to carry her wife all the way to their bedroom. When she set her down on her feet though, Lena practically attacked Kara’s lips with a kiss void of any passion that’s usually present but this kiss was filled with nothing but hunger, need, and lust.

“Lena...” Kara moaned in between kisses. “I don’t think-“

“Please.” Lena stopped kissing her and look deep into Kara’s eyes. The blonde saw want and despair in those emeralds that she loves so much. Kara knew that they needed to talk about what happened at the pier because this obviously affected Lena heavily, even if it she doesn’t show it. No matter how deep her disdain for Lillian ran, there was a part of her that actually cared for her stepmother. But the agony present in her wife’s eyes, makes Kara want to do anything in her power to make it go away, even avoiding the obvious and healthy solutions.

“Please.” Lena’s whimper brought Kara back from her inner conflict and readily complied to her wife’s wishes. For the rest of the night, Kara pleased her wife until the early hours of dawn.

Now, Kara lays awake in bed, taking great pleasure at the peaceful and soft look in her wife’s face. Kara lived for mornings like this with Lena, to see her face rid of any responsibility, like the weight of the world didn’t rest solely on her shoulders, she didn’t have to stress about the Luthor name, she didn’t stress about anything in general. When Lena looks calm, free, and at peace, those are the moments Kara cherishes dearly.

The heroine stopped moving her hand and pressed a light kiss to Lena’s forehead before moving off the bed and putting on her boy shorts and sports bra, her body was surprisingly sore from their activities. With one more look at Lena, she got out of the room to prepare breakfast.

~//___*___\\\~

Kara put the last egg on the plate, turned back around and super speed her way to washing the equipment she used to cook and put them in their respective cover. Wiping her hands in a dish towel, Kara puts her hands on her hips and looked at the breakfast set she made with pride in her eyes and smile. Everything looked, and tasted, edible. She was glad that nothing was overcooked or raw and she didn’t burn the kitchen down.

Putting down the dish towel, the kryptonian giddily picked up the tray to take to the bedroom but at the same time Lena exited wearing one of Kara’s button-down’s and black yoga shorts. She looked ethereal as always even if her hair was a mess.

Kara turns around and groaned then pouted at the sight of her wife walking towards her while rubbing her eyes. “Noooo. You were suppose to be still in bed.”

Lena smiled at her sweet wife, pulling her in for a kiss by her nape, being careful with the tray between them. “Good morning, darling.”

Kara’s pout disappeared as soon as those lips met hers, she is easily a sucker for Lena’s lips, revelling in the feeling of how incredibly soft they are. Pulling back she looked down at Lena. “I'm beginning to think kryptonite’s not really my weakness.”

Lena laughed and took the tray from Kara to placed it back on the counter, then wrapped her arms around Kara's neck while she held her by the waist.

“Charmer.”

“Tease.”

Both laughed and Kara kissed her again lifting her off the ground a bit. Ending the kiss, Kara put Lena back on the ground and tugged at her hand to sit on one of the stools, Kara beside her.

They quietly ate their breakfast, Lena occasionally moaning when biting down on each food. Kara felt even more proud of herself that her wife enjoyed her cooking when she could’ve easily flown to Paris, Milan, and Dublin to bring her her favourite foods. Though it sounds romantic, Kara thought it would be much better if she made it herself.

“This is delicious, darling. But why the lovely spread? Is there an occasion I should know about?” Lena asked, eating a strawberry.

Dread crept up Kara’s body at the conversation they were about to have. “No. No occasion.” The blonde nervously fiddled with her fingers, moving a hand up to fidget with her glasses but remembered they weren’t there. “It...it sorta serves as an ice breaker.”

“Ice breaker? For what?” Lena looked at her, head tilted confused.

“About last night... at the pier.” Kara bit her bottom lip as goose bumps appeared on her arms while she watched her wife’s expression changed from confused to understanding to nothing almost immediately as she sets her fork down. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Kara whispered. “I'm not saying we should talk about it right away, just saying that it’s best that we talk about it sooner before this eats you up inside.” Kara reached for one of Lena’s hands and gave it an assuring squeeze.

Lena looked down at her lap where their hands were tangled together, even with her head down Kara can see the conflict on her face. Kara squeezed her hand again and this time Lena looks up, she could see the pain behind her eyes just waiting to break the surface and Kara felt utterly useless that there’s nothing she can do to help her wife at the moment. “Even through all these years, I know you’re still used to bottling up your feelings, trying to look like you aren’t affective with all of this. Opening up. I know that that’s something you’re still trying to grasp, just like someone always being there for you. But Lena, listen carefully, with every word I say to you that comes out of my mouth. I mean it with every fibre of my entire being. Heart, soul, body...bones, veins, organs, blood.” Kara joked to ease the tension and Lena chuckled humourlessly. “Know that I would never leave you. I will always, always, be there for you no matter what. Even if it hurts me, even if you don’t want me there, I am always gonna come and save you.”

At the end of her speech, Lena already has tears forming in her eyes but she wiped them off before they can fall giving her a smile. Kara smiled back and lifts Lena off her stool and sits her on her lap, she connected their foreheads and they just sat their comfortably. Letting the silence embrace them as Kara waited with bated breath to her Lena’s response.

What was only seconds felt like eternity until her wife finally spoke. “I knew you were always going to save me, I have never doubted that. But the years I have spent concealing my emotions is a habit that I just can’t set aside, even when I am motivated by you to open up. It just seems that I can’t when it comes to my family, especially with Lillian.” Lena inhaled a ragged breath. “I want to talk about it darling, believe me I do but...I just have to let my mind wrapped around this whole situation first and hold onto it tightly. I promise that I will confide in you soon, but not right now. Can you understand that?”

“I do.” Kara said. “I will wait, until you’re ready, you’re comfortable on your own terms. Just please, don’t put what you’re feeling in a box and shove it in the farthest region of your mind. Seeing you in pain is just one of the things that makes me feel like I’m failing you, and I don’t like that feeling.” Kara reached down to fiddle with the ring around her wife’s finger, a reminder to herself that this ring holds all her promises, ones she had no intention of breaking.

“You will never fail me, Kara Zor-El. And I promise.” Lena cupped her face and tilted her head up to kiss her. Kara hummed into the kiss and pulled her closer against hers, the familiar warmth and passion present as it consumes her body.

The kiss became heated as Kara started unbuttoning the rest of Lena’s shirt and moving her lips lower. Placing kisses along her neck, leaving some marks. She latched onto the single freckle there, hearing Lena gasp as the fingers in her hair tighten. She felt herself starting to harden at the sensation and moaned. Undoing the last button, Kara was about to push it off Lena’s shoulder when she felt her stiffen. Looking up at the brunette, Kara saw her eyes were wide open and her jaw hanging at something behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a swirling blue portal in the middle of the living room. The kryptonian instinctively got up and pushed Lena behind her, posing in a defending stance expecting the worse. Aliens, monsters, humans, all that until two male figures jump out with their backs facing them then the portal disappeared.

“Totally not what I was expecting. Are you sure this is the right earth?” One said while looking over their apartment.

“I'm sure.” The other one said and Kara perked up at the familiar voice that she hasn’t heard from for months.

“Barry?!” Both men turned but immediately turned back around.

Barry raised his hand and waved backwards. “Hey, Kara.”

~//___*___\\\~

Lena was positive she went blind for the duration they were in the portal by all the flashing lights when she walked through said portal, that would take her to another earth. If it weren’t for Kara’s hand tightly clasped in hers, she would’ve gotten lost. But as quickly as it started it ended when Lena realized they weren’t in the swirling blue void but what looks like an abandoned hangar.

“Whoa. That was cool.” She heard Kara say beside her. “You okay, love?”

Lena raised a hand to her temple and closed her eyes. “Yes. Just a bit disoriented.”

“Guys! Thanks for coming.” Lena heard Barry’s voice say and felt herself moving forward with Kara’s arm around her waist now, holding her upright.

Lena opened her eyes to see a dozen other people present in groups. Two men, both were fit and had their arms crossed, one was tan and had a small beard while the other was dark skinned, and a young woman in her early 20’s were at the left. At the right were four men, one at the back was bald drinking a beer, one was a senior, one tall and pale, and one dark skinned also in his early 20’s, and one blonde woman who was looking at her with lidded eyes and biting her bottom lip, like a predator to a prey.

Lena squirmed uncomfortably and shifted her eyes away to the group Cisco was with by the monitors, three women, one blonde with glasses that can easily be mistaken as Kara from afar, one dark skinned with ebony hair, and one pale with chestnut hair, then one man wearing a hat and carrying drumsticks.

“Barry, I thought you were bringing an alien.” The man with the beard stated rather than asked.

Barry fumbled with his response. “And yeah, uh we did. Everybody this is my friend Kara Danvers.” Kara whispered something to him before he could finish, whatever it was had him whispering a quite ‘what’ and supporting a dopey grin like Kara before continuing. “Kara Luthor-Danvers or as she is known on her earth, Supergirl.”

“What makes her so super?” The dark skinned young adult asked.

Kara untangle her arm around Lena and floated off the ground a few feet and used her heat vision to draw the House of El insignia on the ground. Lena felt pride for her wife at how she can easily show her true self, seeing all the wide eyed amazement from almost everyone.

“I'm convinced.”

“Best. Team. Up. Ever!”

“Who's the hottie?” A rough voice asked, Lena looks away from her wife when all eyes were on her. She raised a brow challengingly and crossed her arms. She felt Kara dropped down beside her, her arm on her waist again.

“She is my lovely wife, Lena Luthor-Danvers.” The blonde was beaming so wide that Lena’s afraid that her face would split in half, but she can’t help returning the smile at the warm feeling she got when the kryptonian called her ‘wife'.

“Well, hot damn. You gotta teach me your skills, Danvers.” The blonde woman commented while looking her up and down.

“Luthor-Danvers.” Kara was quick to correct and Lena felt her hold tighten and was pulled closer. The CEO can practically see the jealousy rolling off her wife’s body and couldn’t help a small chuckle.

“Is she a super too?” The bearded man asked.

“Afraid not. I am as human as they come.” She quickly slip into her American accent. Admittedly it wasn’t that good, but was convincing enough to fool a whole room. Kara had the advantage of super-hearing, so she easily detected her accent.

“But! She is super smart! She’s the one who helped me figure out how get back to Earth-1.” Barry quickly informed. “Really, her intelligence is immeasurable. I've seen her create some seriously ground breaking technology that is beyond your imagination and-“

“We get it, Barry.” The bearded man interrupts.

Then the round of introductions starts, while Kara got acquainted with each of them up close, Lena stayed by the monitors and just listened to each their names and superhero aliases.

~//___*___\\\~

“So how long have you and Kara been together?” Lena shifted her attention from watching the other heroes battle against Kara to the person who asked, it was Iris. “Or is that too personal?”

“Oh. Um, no it’s fine.” Lena smiled at her. “To answer your question, truthfully we’ve known each other for twelve years, dated for six, and three we spent engaged until just this March we got married, well more elope really. It was actually because of Barry that we decided to finally tie the knot. He helped me open my eyes to how much I was holding myself back from the happiness I could’ve had sooner, she had been nothing but patient with me right from the start.”

“Ha, that’s Barry for you, but wow. That’s pretty romantic. You two must’ve hit it off from the start.” Iris commented leaning on the crate Lena had been.

Lena chuckled at how false the last sentence was. “If you consider giving her the cold shoulder for two and a half years for no apparent reason, then yes. It was quite romantic.”

“Huh.” They were quiet for a few moments, just watching the heroes be basically thrown around like toys by Supergirl.

“So, what’s your story?” Iris suddenly asked and Lena was taken back.

“Pardon?” Lena turned to look at the reporter.

“I'm just wondering why would a workaholic CEO of a major empire be doing on another earth instead of behind a desk doing paperwork, other than to watch over her spouse beat up aliens?” Iris was looking at her intensely with her arms crossed. “You’re distracting yourself, aren’t you?”

“What made you think that I’m a CEO?”

“You are wearing an obviously designer trench coat and Louboutins, you also have a look that can command a whole a whole room full of old white business men.”

“Your observant, and nosey.” Lena commented.

“I'm a reporter. Nosey is pretty much my middle name.” Iris smiled mischievously. “So, come on. We’re an open group here. We can help you figure what’s gotten you gnawing inside. Talking really helps.”

Lena chuckled humourlessly. “I appreciate the concern, Iris. But even if I did talk, I doubt any of you would relate to the turmoil I’m currently experiencing.”

“Try me.” The reporter challenged. Lena has to admitted she liked her attitude, most people would’ve follow with what she said with no argument only because they knew she was a Luthor. But she is currently in an earth where the Luthor name is pretty much non-existent. So it’s no wonder Iris was so bold to confront her, but there was also this aura around her that Lena finds she can trust.

With a sigh, Lena said, “What would you feel when you arrest your own parent, despite knowing that they were horrible to you your entire life. What, would you feel?”

The reporter looked taken off guard but answered as best a she can anyways. “Um. I can’t say that that is something I can relate to b-"

“But I can.” Iris was interrupted by Felicity. Both women turned to look at her in surprise.

“You can?”

“Yeah...” Felicity prolonged the word and awkwardly made her way towards Lena and Iris. “Just a few months ago, I turned my father in at SCPD.”

“And how did you feel?” Lena asked, fiddling with her ring. A new habit she picked up that expresses her nervousness.

“I was...I was so, angry.” Felicity said. “I was so angry, to think that he had the nerve to just suddenly appear back in my life. And when I thought he was genuinely there for me, it turns out that he was just there asking for my help. Can you believe that?” The blonde laughed humourlessly. “I thought to myself after that that he would never be the father I wanted him to be or needed, that there was no use in redeeming him.”

“But?”

“But he came through in the end, he helped team arrow in preventing every city in the country be blown to smithereens by Damien Dahrk.”

Lena didn’t question who that was but asked her initial question. “How did you cope then? When you basically served him on a silver platter to the police.”

“I grieved with my mom. And with Oliver when we were together.” Felicity turned to him with a longing in her eyes. “I confided in him and he assured me that what I did was right for myself and for everyone else ever involved in his crimes.”

Lena followed her gaze to the training heroes, only she was staring at her wife. Her words that morning at breakfast coming back to her.

_“I will wait, until you’re ready, you’re comfortable on your own terms.”_

It fills Lena with so much guilt at how the kryptonian was always so patient with her, ready to drop everything for her comfort. When she can’t do the same.

~//___*___\\\~

Kara throws her body down on the couch at their apartment when she and Lena arrived back on their earth, releasing a long sigh. The exhaustion of the day finally catching up to her when all the hype went down.

“Tired?” Lena asked sitting beside her head.

“Do you even have to ask?” Kara hummed, laying her head down on the brunette’s lap then grabbing her hand and placed it on her head, soon Lena’s fingers were combing through her hair.

The heroine hummed in content, closing her eyes as she finally allows her body to relax. After today, all Kara wanted to do was enjoy a nice bath with her wife, a hot meal, and sleep for the rest of the week. She deserved it. She has faith that Alex and the DEO can handle superheroing for a few days. Just thinking about it made her smile.

“You were great out there, darling.” Lena praised.

Kara opened her eyes to stare at her wife’s own eyes staring down at her. “Well, I can’t take all the credit. You were great too. Who knew that your skills in negotiating would come in handy in an alien invasion?”

The Irish beauty grinned, leaning down to kiss her wife. “Everything is business, darling. Just like how math is around us everyday. Tricky, but solvable.”

“Now you just took the fun out of it.” Kara pouted and Lena laughed at how ridiculous her wife was being.

“Funny. You’re quite ecstatic when I, what did you call it? Nerd out, in the bedroom.”

“Um. Excuse me. Have you ever heard how sultry you sound when you all sciency?”

Lena chuckled. “Whatever you say, love. But to be fair though, I did threaten to shock the Dominators when they wouldn’t comply.”

“Still. You were really great out there.” Kara played with Lena’s fingers. “You got to meet new people, geek out, and hey! You got to time travel! How cool was that?!”

The blonde gushed, grinning up at her wife. Kara felt so proud Lena that she didn’t isolate herself and warmed up to the other heroes, just like she was encouraging her do. Though she mostly hung around the other scientists, she still reached out to the others. Though Kara has to keep a close eye whenever Lena was around Sara, she saw plain as day that the other blonde was basically undressing her wife with her eyes, and it doesn’t sit well with Kara. Still, whatever the conversation Lena, Iris, and Felicity had, seemed to ease her out the tension on her.

“Oh, I rather we do not discuss time travel anytime soon, or ever.” Lena shuddered, she was still nauseous and felt like puking anytime.

“Okay, love.” Kara kissed the back of her wife’s hand then stood up, pulling her along with her to the bathroom suite for a long, relaxing bath to start Kara’s itinerary for the night.

~//___*___\\\~

With their bodies fresh and stomachs filled, Kara and Lena prepared for bed, changing into their nightwear. Lena decided to wear one of her negligee's and Kara was in her short donut patterned pyjamas. The two couldn’t be more different and that’s one of the reasons they absolutely love one another.

Kara rounded the bed to get to her side facing the window, she told Lena when they dated that when they would share a bed. She should always be on the side facing the windows.

The blonde turned off the lamp, pulling the covers, then lays down on the bed. She rolled over on her side to face the brunette and spooned her, with one leg over hers.

The kryptonian sighed in content and was about to fall asleep when Lena asked if she was awake. A hum was her response, not wanting to open her eyes.

Lena was silent and Kara assumed she fell asleep and was just about to follow her when the brunette said. “I’m ready talk now. About this whole Lillian ordeal.”

Kara opened her eyes to stare at her wife, her tiredness vanishing. “Really?”

“Mhmmm. Unless you’re too tired, we can talk about it in the morning.”

“No.” Kara sat up, her back against the headboard. She pulled Lena’s body on top of hers with her head resting on her chest, she stroked her dark hair and encourage her to continue.

“Okay, but before I start. I just want to say that you can do this too.”

Kara looked down at her confused. “Do what?”

“Not have to talk about an issue right away. You can wait until your comfortable too. You don’t have to take it as an obligation that just because I ask for you to wait, you don’t get to do the same.” Lena looks up at her, moving a hand up to stroke her cheek.

Kara suddenly had a realization, that throughout the years that she and Lena have been together, she was straightforward. She always came to Lena the instant she was face with an emotional turmoil, she didn’t take the time to grieve, she didn’t take time to kept it to herself, she didn’t think twice about opening up to her wholeheartedly. The kryptonian just did because she thought that Lena lived a life full of lies since the day she was born, Kara decided then that she would always be honest with her.

Before they were even together or barely friends, she revealed herself to Lena. Her whole self, secrets even she didn’t tell Eliza and Alex then.

Maybe it was the thought that she was the one kryptonian to ever feel the pull of their soulmate again after millennials that made her decide to always be open to her soulmate.

Kara looked down at Lena and leaned down to kiss her. “I promise.”

“Thank you.”

That night, Kara listened to her wife talk about her feelings about Lillian with rapt attention. Hearing stories about how the elder Luthor woman wasn’t all that heartless after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the simplified reason is, Lesbians, Spies, and Katie Mcgrath. 
> 
> It all started when I was watching Reasons To Ship AgentDiamond video by superhaught (check her channel btw). Then it turned into watching the movie D.E.B.S (I kept on staring at Jordana's jaw). 
> 
> Then I was looking at pictures of Katie Mcgrath, then that turned into a session of me watching her works that was available on YouTube, Leading Lady, A Princess for Christmas. Then I downloaded The Throwaways 'cause I thought why not? Then I binged Slasher Season 1, then Season 2. Then I was browsing Angsty SuperCorp videos. But through this I was writing in between, 'cause the ideas for the next chapters wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it down. So that's my reason.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Duet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thin two week updates are gonna be a tradition for me, this chapters are getting wordy because it's angst all the way. Sorry for the super late update. Reasons at the end, enjoy the chapter!

Supergirl angrily landed on the balcony of her and Lena’s bedroom, leaving a dent. She was above and beyond frustrated that the reason for an impending Daxamite invasion that was looming over National City was because Mon-El lied about his status about being a royal guard, when in fact he was that good for nothing prince that Kara heard awful rumours about when she was young.

Having slaves, irresponsibility, endless partying, sleeping with women numerous times, and lots more.

Kara really started to believe that Mon-El wanted to do good, that he was really trying to be a better person than he once was. She lent her old apartment to him. She got him a job. She trained with him. He helped every once in a while on missions. He was changing. But for nine months he had been lying, and there was nothing Kara hated more than secrets.

The heroine wanted to punch something to get her anger out. But right now she just wanted the comfort of her wife, which brings her to the penthouse because the CEO mentioned that morning that she was working from home.

“Lena!” Kara called, stepping inside the bedroom. “Are you in here? I have something to tell you. Something you would not believe.” The blonde expected the brunette to be in the bedroom, she wasn’t. Kara assumed she would be at her home office and went to check, she wasn’t there either. Kara x-rayed the whole penthouse seeing no sign of Lena in any of the rooms.

Worry crept up the blonde’s body at not knowing her wife’s whereabouts, she willed her mind not to assume the worse. “Lena?”

Retrieving her phone from the compartment in her boot, Kara dialled Jess's number. If Lena wasn’t at home, the only other place she most likely will be was L-Corp. Maybe there was an emergency there and she had to go.

“Hello.”

“Hello, Jess. This is Kara. Is Lena there by any chance?”

“I'm afraid not Ms. Danvers. She announced yesterday that she would be working from home. Only to be called in for emergencies.” Replied the secretary.

By now the heroine’s heart was beating loudly against her chest. “Okay. Thank you, Jess.”

The blonde ended the call and found herself back at their bedroom and x-rayed the room again but when she couldn’t find her anywhere, she used her super hearing to pinpoint her heartbeat. Almost immediately she heard it, the familiar beat was normal but it was loud, so wherever Lena was, she was nearby.

Kara followed the sound to their walk-in-closet to a wall behind where her wife’s dresses and coats were hanged. She pushed the articles of clothing aside and was met with a blank wall. She used her x-ray vision again but couldn’t look past it. It was lead. She surveyed the whole wall, finding a hidden panel on the left. She placed her hand over it and pushed causing a section of the wall to disappear and the hidden panel turned out to be a keypad.

Kara tried think of all the possible passwords Lena would use. She typed in the brunette’s birthday, she knows it’s too obvious but Lena was unexpected she could’ve used that. Denied. She typed in her own birthday, Krypton and Earth, denied. Kara tried the date her mother died, denied.

The blonde went over all the important dates in Lena’s, and her, life. She typed in the dates of their first meet, date, kiss, even their first time, but nothing. She tried things, like her favourite color, books, food, flowers and etc. Still nothing.

The hero was getting frustrated now, every moment she couldn’t see Lena, the darker her thoughts got. When she was about to just punch the wall wide open, words appeared on the keypad.

_Mo Sholas Sa Dorchadas_

The phrase was familiar to Kara, like something she thought she heard daily.

Kara tried to think of where this phrase came from, comparing it to languages she knows and tried to speak the dialect. Only one language came to mind, and Kara quickly typed in her name and the keypad disappeared back into the wall and this time the entire wall opened revealing a room that looks like a small laboratory with one wall consist of only monitors. At the center of the room stood Lena, her back facing her.

The Kryptonian felt a chill run up her spine at how ominous the room looked and tried to keep a positive mind. Almost immediately when she stepped foot into the room, something was off and then the familiar feeling of nausea entered her body from the only thing that could physically harm her. Kryptonite.

Kara looked closely at Lena and saw that sickeningly green glow that she hated so much outline her body. “Lena?”

The brunette flinched and turns around to face her, with the kryptonite in her hands. Kara felt her knees buckle and couldn’t deny gravity as she fell forward, feeling the full of effect of the kryptonite now as pain shoot throughout her body. But they were nothing compared to pain she felt at seeing her own wife carry the one thing that can hurt in her very own hands.

~//___*___\\\~

Lena knew this was wrong. That this would completely destroy Kara. She was certain that if Kara ever find out about this, she would lose all faith in her. Keeping kryptonite was one thing, but making kryptonite from scratch was another. She was scared that if her wife ever found out about this, Lena wasn’t sure that she can move on with life and her pent up negative emotions would take over. But she was doing this for the right reasons.

Ever since that night Kara saved her from her mother’s clutches at Lex's vault. Lena could see plain as day that the heroine was struggling to fly and carry her at the same time as the bruise and burns inflected on her by the kryptonite blast took a toll in her.

When they landed at DEO, Lena head still ached and her vision was blurry, but that didn’t stop her from resisting the agents that were trying to separate her from Kara. She was struggling so much that they had to sedate her and when she came to, she couldn’t forget the pained screams of her wife as kryptonite shards were being pulled out from her back.

It was after that moment that the CEO dedicated her time in finding a way to make a suit that would protect her wife from the effects of kryptonite. But she only secretly worked on this project when the opportunity presented itself whenever she was left alone for long periods of time. But in order to determine the materials she needed to make the suit, Lena regrettably had to make kryptonite. One that was completely identical to real kryptonite, unlike the one Lillian made.

She still hasn’t perfectly replicated the stone to its basic structure and elements but when she did. Lena would waste no time in creating a design and testing materials. She was making slow progress but she knew that Kara will inevitably find out. She just hoped that she got a chance to explain.

When the day actually came, Lena lost all her confidence.

“Kara!” Lena quickly placed the kryptonite she was holding back on the lead-lined briefcase and hastily kneels beside Kara, helping her stand.

“Lena...what is this?” Kara asked looking around the room. “Why were you holding kryptonite?”

“Kara, what you saw was not what it seemed. There is a highly reasonable-." Lena fumbled with her response.

“Highly reasonable?! Lena, you were holding fucking kryptonite! Kryptonite!” Kara yelled, gesturing at the lead-lined briefcase in anger. “You know how I feel about it! You know the agonizing pain I suffer because of it!”

“Darling, please just let me explain the situation-.” The brunette reached out her hand to touch her but Kara backed away from her with a look of disbelief, pain, and anger. The simple action hurt Lena inside out but not as much as the expression on her beloved’s face.

“Rao, Lena just a month ago I made it abundantly clear to my friends and family that you didn’t possess any kryptonite! I was seeing red when everyone kept on making excuses about you and insulting you! I almost risked revealing our marriage Lena because they can’t understand the pain of having a spouse be accuse for a crime she didn’t commit or was involved at! Do you have any idea how much my control slipped that day? I was close to physically hurting James and Alex!” Kara’s face was red from pain and anger with unshed tears.

Lena was quiet, her reasons to defend herself completely thrown out the window because the only thing she can see right now was her wife’s pain, anger, sadness, sorrow, and fear filled face. She didn’t respond to anything Kara said or even look her because she didn’t think she can, she couldn’t handle the fear and sadness in her eyes be directed at her.

“Shit...I can’t do this right now. I have had enough secrets shoved in my face already.” Kara said, breaking the silence and super speeding out the room and flying away towards the DEO, tears stinging her eyes.

Once Kara was gone, Lena broke down. Falling on her knees as choked sobs wracked her body, the realization that she had lost Kara’s trust made her cry harder and that she was truly alone now.

~//___*___\\\~

Alex heard a loud hard thud on the DEO balcony, ‘causing the building to shake for a bit but it was enough to throw her off balance and spill the coffee she was holding on her shirt.

“The hell, Kara?” Alex said pissed, holding the front of her shirt away from her body. “Look, I know your pissed off about this whole Mon-El prince thing but don’t take it out on-“ The Agent cuts herself off when she looks up at her sister and saw the most angriest expression on the blonde’s face, she had ever seen. One she thought that the alien couldn’t master given her sunshine personality and positive perspective.

“Hey…you okay?” Alex cautiously inquired, slowly moving towards Kara and putting a hesitant hand on her shoulder. “I’ve never seen you this mad before. Does this whole Mon-El thing really bother you that much? I get you two are getting close-“

“This has nothing to do with Mon-El right now Alex and I don’t feel like talking.” Kara said darkly that Alex was afraid of replying. She watch her sister walk away and stand by Winn.

She observed her sister quietly, from her hardened stare and tight lip expression to her stiff posture with her hands clenched so tight they were white. Something was clearly bothering her and whatever it was must be really upsetting her because Alex has never once in her life seen Kara this furious and agitated. She initially thought that it was about Mon-El, they were getting very close lately and Kara for the last few months was just buzzing and glowing with exceeding amounts of happiness. She looked like she was living in high up the clouds in pure bliss. But there was also these spontaneous mood changes, that were so aggressive unlike anything the redhead has ever seen, and it always involved Lena Luthor and she had been around National City for as long as Mon-El has and that’s when Alex started doubting the thought that there was something between the Daxamite and her sister.

Not wanting to bother her, Alex turned to face up at J’onn, who was above on one of the balcony’s looking down at them. Announcing the arrival of a new prisoner, someone unique. When the prisoner was shown he was a well-groomed man, Alex immediately knew something wasn’t right, subtly placing a hand over her gun.

She watched with rapt attention as the prisoner started talking and did something with his eyes and Kara was suddenly walking towards him. She unholstered her gun and immediately pointed it at the man as he grabbed something from her sister’s out stretched hand and was out of his cuffs. Easily incapacitating the agents that were holding him.

“Drop your weapon!” Alex commanded, approaching him but all he did was chuckle and smile at her.

“No no no. You see this isn’t a weapon, this is part of my brilliant escape.” He pressed down on what he was holding then tossed it aside, and the same portal Alex saw on thanksgiving appeared behind him. “Ladies and gentlemen this dimension has been so much fun and had a blast! But I gotta chase down the fastest man alive. Toodles!”

Right as he jumped through the portal and disappeared, Kara fainted and was caught by Mon-El, Alex immediately by her side shaking her . “Supergirl.”

But she was out cold and they had no idea what to do. “What the hell did he do to Supergirl?”

“I don’t know. But we have to find this fastest man alive, maybe he knows what to do.” J’onn said as they prepared to go to Earth-1.

“Why don’t we take her, Lena?” Mon-El asked and was met with confused faces.

“Why would we take her to Lena Luthor?”

“Because their married.”

~//___*___\\\~

The last few things Kara remembered was finding out Lena’s secret, a conversation with Winn, the arrival of an alien prisoner then passing out. When she came to, she was clad in a sparkling black dress and was on a stage, and judging by the retro microphone in front of her, she had to sing so she went with it. But close to the end of her performance she saw Barry amongst the crowd, meeting him backstage. Hugging him tightly, glad to see a familiar face. But that was also then she realized her powers were gone, same goes for Barry.

They talk about how they got there, both of them remembering a guy with a red pocket handkerchief. Then talking about Mon-El about who he was and Kara basically calling him a lying duck. When they walked out backstage, they encountered the familiar faces of Winn, Cisco, Malcolm Merlyn, and Mon-El. Or as they are known in this reality, Brady, Pablo, Cutter Moran, and Tommy Moran, or as others call him, the disgrace son.

Then out of thin air, pocket handkerchief guy appeared and explained to them that right now they were in a world conjured by them and their love for musicals. He gave them mechanics on how to escape but also warnings that if anything happens to them in here, the same would happen in reality. After a musical number, he disappeared, leaving Barry and Kara to figure out the plot and follow with what they know so far. They were singers who for a gangster. It was pretty straightforward. But the kidnapping sure wasn’t.

Kara was sitting beside an unconscious Barry on a pile of sacks, taking in her surroundings and the man who looked like Stein eyeing them. When Barry woke up, they shared light conversation until it came to their love lives. Barry sharing his biggest mistake to date, asking Iris to marry him for the wrong reasons.

“So, why wasn’t Lena there?”

“Mon-El was apparently not the only one keeping secrets.” Kara sighed. “I found out that she had kryptonite, my weakness, for I don’t know how long.”

“Did you at least hear her out?”

“No. When it comes to kryptonite, I just lose all sense of reason and immediately think the worse of someone. Rao, I feel like a jerk.” Kara felt the guilt at not letting Lena explain but that’s just the way she is. When it comes to kryptonite, Kara instantly thinks the worse of someone just because they possess it. “From all the people I expected to have kryptonite, I never once thought of her. Our entire relationship is built on honesty, Bar. We don’t hold back from each other. I don’t ever wanna lose her over something like this. Rao, why can’t everything just be simple like flying?”

“Or running.”

“Shut up!”

Both heroes were quiet after that and just listened to Joe West's counterpart, Digsy Foss, basically threaten them to find his daughter, Millie, Iris's counterpart. They followed his orders because they really had no other choice, they asked everyone around the club if they know anything about Millie's location, Pablo, luckily knows something and leads them to a street full of apartment buildings, leading them into one and abandoning them in front of door 4B.

Hearing a scream coming from behind the door. Both heroes acted immediately but argued for a second on who gets to kick down the door, eventually they did it together.

“One...”

“Two...”

“Three!” Barry and Kara said at the same time, then kicked the door open. Surprising the occupants of the room, sure enough there was Millie, but also Tommy? Both look like they were in the middle of a make out session.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Kara murmured under her breath.

“What the hell is going on?” Barry asked, further confused at the situation.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Tommy countered back. Standing in front of Millie with his arms crossed, he had an annoyed expression. Looking at Kara and Barry like they were a threat. “Your names. Now.”

“I'm Kara and this is Barry. We’re singers at your dad's nightclub. Millie, your father thinks you have been kidnapped and wants you to go back home.” Kara wasted no time in explaining because she really wanted to get out of here.

“Well you can tell him to stop because Tommy Moran is my home.” Millie said standing, wrapping her arms around Tommy, the two lovers gazing affectionately at each other.

Kara felt out of place, and Barry was disturbed and felt awkward at the sight of his ex-fiancée with another man. Both heroes excused themselves and tried to come up with a plan to convince the lovers to talk to their fathers.

When suddenly a familiar voice yelled. “What in the world is going on in here?!” Then a familiar figure came in, taking Kara’s breath away and she was embracing the brunette without a second thought, forgetting that she was in a different reality and Barry’s warnings just flew past her.

“Rao, Lena. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I-"

“What do you think you’re doing with my cousin?!”

Kara was violently ripped away from Lena by Tommy, landing in Barry’s arms as he caught her. The situation coming back to her and Tommy’s words registering in her ears.

“Cousin?”

~//___*___\\\~

After crying for a good one and a half hour, Lena moved to the bar in the kitchen and drowned her misery in scotch. She didn’t bother with a glass, she drank directly from the bottle. Taking great pleasure from the burn of the alcohol as it goes down her throat, remembering the look Kara gave her made her chug the bottle faster.

She was about to open her second bottle when angry knocks from the front door startled her and almost made her drop the bottle. She ignored it and continued to drink from the bottle, but whoever it was was persistent and kept on knocking and it sounds like they weren’t going away unless she answered.

“Bloody hell.” The brunette scowled and made her way to the door, ready to yell at them with her commanding CEO voice. But she didn’t get to do that when she opened the door and was met with the hard and calculating stare of one Alex Danvers.

“We need to talk.”

Her voice sent a shiver down Lena’s spine and she didn’t twice. She moved aside, making space for the Agent to enter, closing the door and following the red head to the living room. Lena suddenly felt nervous at what the conversation was gonna be, her nerves were showing as she fiddled with her fingers.

~//___*___\\\~

Kara followed closely behind Tommy and Lena, or Kathleen in this universe, back to the Moran nightclub. Her and Barry split upped, she went with the Moran cousins while Barry went with Millie. It was surprisingly easy to convince the lovers to talk to their fathers about their relationship, they agreed with no argument.

Back at the apartment, the heroes found out the reason why Millie was missing and why they were there. She apparently injured her ankle badly and Tommy was with her when it happened, she insisted that he take her to the apartment, or secret clinic rather, to get checked over by Kathleen, who has medical practises. Millie had to stay at the apartment a few days for her foot to heal and Tommy was there for the usual visit.

Kara couldn’t help herself from staring at her wife’s counterpart. She just looked so beautiful, and in her element. The way she tends to Millie’s injury with so much care and grace, just like she would in handling chemicals and experiments, or a board room full of old white business men and women in real life. Lena always had an aura around her that made her intimidating and caring at the same time.

When they made it to the nightclub, they asked the staff where Cutter was and made their way to the back to where the costumes and props were. Unsurprisingly, Cutter didn’t take the news well about his son and his archenemy’s daughter’s relationship, Kara hoped Barry had it easier.

“Have you lost your mind?!” Cutter exclaimed. “She is the daughter of my enemy! Digsy Foss is a dirty, rotten scoundrel, and the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree!”

“Dad, if you would just let me explain-"

“There’s nothing to explain, Tommy!” Cutter sighed. “I knew you were hiding something from me. I never imagined it was something like this. And worse of all, you involved your cousin in this foolish shenanigan!”

Kara and Kathleen had been standing idle on the side, knowing that this was gonna be a tense conversation and thought best that they should just be close by, watch it pan out.

“Uncle Cutter, It wasn’t his fault, I chose to help Millie Foss-" Kathleen got off the platform and stood in front of the gangster.

“And why the hell would you do that, huh?! She is a threat to us along with the rest of her god forsaken family!”

“She is nothing like that.” Kathleen defended, raising her voice now.

“How would you know?!”

“Because she’s my best friend!”

There was a beat of silence after that, even without her super hearing Kara could hear a pin drop, or someone’s pounding heartbeat.

“Excuse me?” Cutter was turning red with anger and Kara swore she saw smoke coming out of his ears. “Are you saying that you are fraternizing with the enemy?”

Kathleen was unnerved by the deadly tone her uncle used and stood her ground. “I am. And I’m also the one who introduced Tommy to Millie.”

Cutter let out disbelieving laugh then scoffed, then he was quiet. Kara reacted immediately when she saw him raise his hand, getting off the platform and running to stand in front of Kathleen, and catching Cutter wrist in her hand before he could strike the brunette. Real or not, Kara would protect any version of Lena in any reality.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Cutter asked threateningly ‘causing a shiver to go down Kara’s spine but she didn’t let it show and stared steely into his eyes.

“Letting you know that it’s not polite.” Kara gestured with her eyes on the gangster’s raised hand, then throwing it down back to his side. “And don’t you think you’re being tough on her…and your son.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well it's obvious why they didn't tell you right away. I mean look at the way you're reacting.” Kara gestured to him. “Maybe if you just listen and hear their reasons and try to see things from their point of view.” In the middle of her speech, Kara’s voice got small when the realization hit her that this is exactly her reaction to finding out her wife’s secret. “Maybe you would understand why they didn't tell you, before now.”

The kryptonian glanced over her shoulder to look at her wife’s counterpart. She was now standing beside Tommy, the blonde felt the guilt grow tenfold overwhelm her, she was gonna make things right when they get out of here.

Turning back to look at Cutter, Kara saw his face soften and the conflict in his eyes, then he stared at his hand in horror. “Oh, god.”

He slowly walked towards Kathleen, Kara following him closely, prepared to defend her. Cutter hesitantly raised a hand to his niece’s face and Kathleen rested her cheek against his palm, letting him caress it. “I'm so sorry, baby girl. It didn’t mean to do that. I just can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt.”

“I know.” Kathleen moved forward to hugged him tightly. She made eye contact with Kara over his shoulder and mouthed thank you, the blonde smiled in return.

They kept hugging for a moment until they separated and Cutter placed a kiss on Kathleen’s forehead, he turned to look at his son who has his head down, refusing to meet his father’s eyes. Cutter sighed, running his hand through his face. “I don’t know what to say to you.”

He started pacing back and forth but Kara didn’t pay any attention but instead was staring at her wife’s counterpart again, this time she didn’t hold back smiling at her. The heroine must look like an idiot right now and she doesn’t care but she didn’t expect for the brunette to smile back at her, making the blonde smile wider and was completely in a trance. It wasn’t until Cutter started singing that Kara snapped out of her daydreaming and forgot once again that she was in a literal musical.

After the song, and Cutter’s apology, both men walked away in different directions, leaving the blonde alone with Kathleen. Said woman walked towards Kara and unexpectedly hugged her. Kara was taken back but hugged the brunette woman just as tight, losing herself at the familiar comfort, they pulled back a second later. Kathleen thanking her afterward.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Standing up for me like that.” Kathleen smiled again. “Whoever this Lena person is, she’s lucky to have a brave friend like you and I hope she forgives you. If she doesn’t, she’s an idiot.”

Kara laughed at the irony but nodded. “Even she is an idiot, I would rather give up everything I have than to leave her. I love her too much.”

“She must really mean a great deal to you. I hope it works out.” Kathleen smiled at her one last time before walking away, Kara smiling softly at her retreating form, hope blossomed inside her, positive that from this point forward everything was gonna be okay.

~//___*___\\\~

For most of the day, instead of drowning herself in alcohol, Lena spent most it breaking down the history of her and Kara’s relationship to Alex from start to finish.

From the moment they met until the current events. Lena told her all their first, the long-distance in their college years, their most cherished moments, the faithful day Kara proposed, their elopement, the trip to Earth-1, why Mon-El knew about their marriage (because he won’t stop pestering Kara to go out with him), and now their recent issue.

“That’s why Kara so mad.” Alex commented at the end of Lena’s explanation. “It wasn’t about that asshole.”

“What about Mon-El?” Lena inquired, not hiding her accent anymore. If she was gonna be honest with Alex, she was gonna do it as her true self.

Now it was Alex’s turn explaining the current problem at the DEO as well as the reason why there was a giant alien spaceship hovering over the city. It turns out that Mon-El was the prince of Daxam, Krypton’s sister planet. If Lena remembers correctly from Kara's stories, they were basically the planet for college parties and monarchy is apparently a trend there, with that comes slave ownership, degrading women, and treating low lives as nothing more than sex dolls and for amusement. Lena always shivered in disgust just thinking about how a planet that was technologically advance, still act like they were in 3000 BC.

Before they can dive deeper into the conversation, a familiar swirling blue portal appeared in middle of the living room. Lena was instantly on her feet but she couldn’t walk towards it because Alex was in front of her pushing the CEO behind her with her gun pointed towards the portal.

Lena tried to assure the Agent that it was okay but she wasn’t listening. The Irish woman expected Barry or one of her friends from Earth-1 to come out but surprised to find Mon-El instead, anger quickly took over her and she goes around Alex to give the man-child of a prince a piece of her mind.

Said man-child was looking around the apartment frantically until his eyes landed on Lena, his face turned to relief and Lena wanted than to punch him in the face even more.

“Lena, we ne-"

“Shut it, you piece of shit.” Lena hissed, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him to her eye-level.

“But Lena we don’t have time-"

“I said shut it, you pompous meathead! You better have a damn good reason, a very damn good reason for lying or else I can make your life even more hellish than it already it is!”

“You can yell at me later, okay?! But right now Kara needs you, and she is not looking good the more time we waste talking, so come on!”

All her anger melted away and instead replaced by worry. She didn’t bother changing her clothes or think twice about jumping into the portal or hear the alien prince's explanation because all Lena heard was that Kara needed her right now.

When her, Alex, and Mon-El made it to the other side, Lena recognized the room and knew they were at S.T.A.R Labs, she easily navigated her way to the Cortex then to the medbay. Once there she saw her wife’s seizing body besides Barry’s and was immediately beside her. There was no time for pleasantries and everyone quickly fills her in the situation.

Lena had no idea what to do cause she never encounter a situation like this before, luckily Iris had a plan and when she placed her hand on Cisco’s shoulder. Lena finds herself and Iris in a street outside a nightclub with 1950’s aesthetic. They looked around for any sign of Barry or Kara, when they found their bodies laying on the street, Lena felt her heart stop at seeing her greatest fear come true.

“KARA!”

“BARRY!”

Both women let out anguished screams as they each ran to their significant others.

Lena kneeled beside her wife’s body, applying pressure on her stomach when she noticed that she had been shot and there was blood flowing all over midsection. The brunette tried to stay calm but she was shaking and her body was turning cold at the sight of her injured spouse.

“Lena...”

“W-were gonna, g-gonna get you out of here, o-okay. You’re gonna be fine, Kara. O-okay, j-just hold on.” Lena tried to assure Kara but even she wasn’t believing her words. Kara was losing a lot of blood and the bleeding doesn’t look like it would be stopping soon. But she kept assuring her, strangling in her own sobs as she tries to get the words out. “It’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay...”

“I'm sorry...”

“What?”

“I'm sorry about the way I reacted.” Kara raised a hand to her wife’s cheek and Lena rested hers over it, squeezing tightly. “I'm s-sorry I-I immediately thought of the worse. You should know t-that I-I would never do that to y-you.”

The kryptonian started wheezing, Lena applied more pressure on the wound, dismissing Kara’s claims. “No, I’m the one should be sorry, darling. I-I wanted to tell you so much, b-but knowing t-that if you f-found out. I won’t be able to p-protect y-you.”

“You always protected me, love.”

“But it’s not enough!”

“It is for me...” Kara’s eyes started dropping and her breathing was getting shallow. “I forgive you and I love you...”

“Don’t do that...” Lena was full on crying now.

“And I always will...” Kara was starting to lose consciousness and Lena did the only thing she could think of right now. Closing her eyes, she leaned down and pressed her lips against Kara’s, conveying all her love and passion for the woman through the kiss, feeling her kiss back gave the brunette hope for a second before it went away. Realizing that Kara’s stopped breathing and her eyes were shut, and the hand on her cheek turned limp and fell to the ground. Lena kept pressing her lips against her wife’s, refusing to let go cause when she does, Kara would be gone forever.

Lena was so preoccupied that she didn’t notice the blinding white light engulfing them, or sudden warmth on her cheek or the pressure of soft lips kissing her back. It wasn’t until the body under her started moving that Lena pulled back and stared wide eyed at the familiar blue of her wife’s eyes staring back at her with a goofy grin.

“Hi.”

~//___*___\\\~

When Kara and Barry woke up, Music Meister appeared at the same time. Cheerily applauding their ‘performance’, saying that he did all of this to teach them a lesson, cheesy enough the lesson was about love. But it actually made both couples think, they thought they had fully grasped the concept of love, turns out they still had a lot to learn.

With an apology and a short dance, the musical imp disappeared into thin air before their eyes.

After that the heroes were looked over by Caitlin and Alex, finding nothing out of the ordinary they were good to go. Saying goodbye to their Earth-1 friends, Alex, J'onn, Mon-El, Lena, and Kara returned to Earth-38. They ended up in the DEO and after talking about a few things, particularly about a proper wedding, Kara and Lena left flying back to their penthouse.

When they landed, Lena suggested they talk about what happened earlier today and when Kara heard the reason for the kryptonite, her love for the incredible brunette grew tenfold and left her smiling like the dork she is.

A bit of Music Meister's magic must still be with her because Kara was pulling her phone out, connecting it to the speakers, and as the room was filled with an upbeat guitar sound, the blonde started singing.

_Time goes by  
And I've been holding everything inside  
But now I've got nothing left to hide  
When I'm with you, oh, you_

_But I can see  
How strong (a man) I'm gonna have to be  
To do for you what comes so naturally  
It's in the way you move_

“What are you doing?” Lena asked giggling. Kara just grinned back at her and offered her hand for Lena to take.

_And all I want  
Is a chance to prove  
Show all I can do_

_I believe in starting over  
I can see that your heart is true  
I believe in good things coming back to you  
You're the light that lifts me higher  
So bright, you guide me through  
I believe in you_

With her hand in hers, Kara pulled her wife up on her feet and arranged them in a waltz position then started dancing. Following the beat of the song.

_And I don't mind  
If you want to hold onto me tight  
You don't have to sleep alone tonight  
If you don't want to_

_And all I want  
Is to know you're near  
You're all I need here_

_I believe in starting over  
I can see that your heart is true  
I believe in good things coming back to you  
You're the light that lifts me higher  
So bright, you guide me through  
I believe in you_

_I know that there are times  
When you feel worthless  
Like all the love you get  
You don't deserve it  
Sometimes I feel my faith is just a burden  
On you, you, you_

Close to the end of the song, they danced more slowly. Kara starring deeply into Lena’s eyes with so much love as she continued to sing the lyrics.

_I believe in starting over  
I can see your heart is true  
I believe in love  
You give me reason to  
You're the light that lifts me higher  
So high up in the sky  
I, I think we're gonna fly_

_I believe in starting over  
I can see that your heart is true  
I believe in love  
You give me reason to  
  
_

_You're the light that lifts me higher  
So bright, you guide me through  
I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I believe in you  
You guide me through  
I believe in you_

At the end of the song, Kara picks Lena up in a bridal carry, Lena wrapping her arms around her neck as she spins them both around, eyes locked with each other and happy grins on their faces. They stayed like that until the music faded and they were left as a giggling mess, kissing back and forth until Kara dropped them both on the couch with her on top.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had a hard time coming up with half of this story, also the reason why I didn't replace Mon-El's character with Lena's in the musical realm because it didn't sit right with me cause I feel like I'm degrading her character. So what I did was made her Cutter's niece instead but also make it seem like she matters more to than Tommy.
> 
> Idk, maybe it's just me but hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> Upcoming chapter maybe coming soon.


	4. Crisis on Earth-X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It has been a month since I last updated and I feel sorry for making you guys wait. But I'm here now and hope you enjoy this chapter. As always reasons at the notes in the end. Also this is probably the only chapter where the G!P tag is relevant 'cause I want to try something out.

**1 Week After Duet**

_It was a regular work day for Lena, she was going through reports, paperwork, e-mails, and meetings as usual. But on this day she was eagerly waiting for lunch to come, more than usual._

_The cause of this excitement, none other than a particular blonde alien superhero who left her with small teasing touches and fleeting kisses in breakfast that left her hot and bothered (and ruined underwear) throughout the morning._

_Lena would occasionally glance from her work to the TV on the wall that displayed multiple screens of all the security cameras on the floor in all the rooms and hallways, waiting for the people to disappear. This was a precaution, she didn’t want to traumatized her employees._

_Later, a reminder from Jess that she was going out for lunch and once she was sure that there was no one left outside her office or minimal people on the floor. Lena opened the cover of her watch and press the El symbol to call the hero then she opened her laptop, typing in a command but not enabling it yet._

_Only when the CEO heard the sound of boots landing on her balcony and a shadow looming over did she enable it._

_The doors to the room instantly locked, the floor to ceiling windows turned opaque, the security cameras disabled, and the room was bathed in the glow of the red sunlamps. Once that was done, Lena wasted no time in turning to face the super and pouncing on her._

_Attacking her lips with a needy and heated kiss, both women moaning at the simple action. Turning them both incredibly on even more._

_They wasted no time in disrobing each other. Breaking the kiss to pull shirts over their heads and tossing it aside along with the rest of their clothes leaving them in their underwear and resumed with the kiss._

_Lena moving her fingers against Kara’s drool-worthy abs making her to shiver at how good they felt under her fingertips._

_She felt herself being pushed down by her shoulders and landed on her chair as the hero got down on her knees in front of her, spreading her legs wide and anchoring them on the armrest. The CEO moaned as the sound of her expensive lace panties was ripped in half by the super, exposing her aching cunt to the cool air making her shiver. The show of strength causing another wave of wetness._

_Lena looks down at Kara as she trailed kisses and licks on both her inner thighs, leaving marks. The blonde was smirking as she continued to delay the inevitable, opting to tease her wife, waiting for her to beg._

_“Darling, please I need you. I want you to ravish me until I can’t walk anymore.” The brunette sharply inhaled and violently bucked her hips as she felt Kara’s hot tongue licked up and down her puffy folds before settling on her clit, rapidly flicking her tongue. Lena's hands were immediately on Kara’s head, holding on for dear life._

_“Yes yes yes yes! Right there! Don’t stop!”_

_The sounds of Lena’s dirty moans had Kara’s blood rushing to her member, groaning as it got even harder and pre-cum started to leak from the head. Kara moved one of her hands down, rubbing it through the fabric of her boxers to ease it, but it was near impossible due to the filthy sounds coming out of the Luthor's mouth._

_The kryptonian gave up in trying to relieve herself of the pain, and instead moved her hand towards Lena’s slick folds. Easily pumping one finger inside of her, followed closely by a second finger, then a third as she pushed all the way to her knuckle in a fast pace. The action had Lena bucking her hips wildly to meet her thrust and pushing her head further down on her clit, the dual sensation resulting in a mess of whimpers and moans._

_“Oh, god! Holy shit! Yes, right there! Don’t stop, I’m so close! Harder!”_

_Kara moved her hand faster and harder, pounding her fingers inside the tight space while also flicking her tongue faster at the bundle of nerves and massaging it with her thumb causing Lena to arch her back at the oncoming orgasm. Kara curling her fingers was the last straw as the waves of pleasure overwhelmed Lena and had her moaning loud as she comes a tidal wave._

_The heroine replaced her fingers with her mouth as she caught every last drop of her wife’s delicious cum on her tongue, moaning at the taste causing a vibration against Lena’s clit that made her come again._

_Afterwards, Kara teasingly licked her wife’s delicious slick off her fingers as Lena looked down at her panting with hooded eyes. Kara could see the wetness already starting form again, and she felt pride at how easily she could do that to CEO._

_Kara kissed Lena and the brunette moaned at tasting herself. Kara moved her hands down, grabbing the back of Lena’s thighs and lifted her off the chair. The CEO wrapping her legs around her waist in response, both moaning when their privates brushed against each other, Lena’s excitement leaving a stain. It sent shockwaves of pleasure all over their bodies making them even more horny._

_Kara moved her lips lower to kiss up and down her wife’s slender throat as she pinned her against the glass wall. She latched her lips on the freckle leaving another love bite there causing Lena to gasp sharply as the blonde continued to suck and bite down on her throat. Lena jolted when Kara bit down on her exposed collarbone next, moving the straps of her bra aside and did the same work she did on her throat._

_Lena released a loud moan that anyone outside her office could hear as Kara released one of her perky breast._

_“Beautiful.” The kryptonian whispered before hungrily catching the hard nipple between her teeth then sucking on it greedily, like she was breathing in air._

_Lena was a pathetic moaning mess as Kara kept snacking on her breast and her hard shaft was pressing against her aching clit and cunt, just waiting to be filled._

_Before she could move on to give the other breast her attention, Kara’s head was tilted up and felt her wife’s lips against hers in a hungry kiss before she shoved her tongue inside hers and was licking every corner of her mouth._

_The blonde moaned at the feeling and did the same, shoving her own tongue in Lena’s mouth and explored. At the same time moving her hips, grinding herself against the brunette as she rubbed her hard cock against her causing them both to groan._

_They continued to kiss and explore with their tongues, fighting for dominance, while humping each other at a fast pace. Until Lena couldn’t handle the sensation anymore and pulled away, begging for Kara to take her._

_“Kara, I need you inside me right now! Please, darling!”_

_Kara complied to her plea, not wanting to waste another second either to be inside her. Kara let’s go of Lena's legs, planting her back on her feet and turning her around to face the glass and pressing her against it. She quickly pulled down her boxers all the way to her ankles, she wasted no time in entering Lena. Lining herself with the opening before pushing her hard cock slowly, easily slipping inside thanks to the wetness. She heard Lena gasp sharply as she watch herself disappear inch by inch until she bottomed out._

_Kara gripped Lena’s waist as she slowly started to move her hips, getting used to the feeling of tight velvety walls gripping her. “Ugh, fuck. You feel so good...so tight. Rao, I love how good you feel around my cock, Lee.”_

_No matter how many times she had been inside her, Kara could never get use to how tight and how good Lena’s cunt feels._

_The same goes for Lena, she may never get used to how good it felt to be stretched and filled by Kara’s cock no matter how many times they done it. “Fuck...I'm so full, Daddy.”_

_Kara growled at her title and moved her hips faster now as she pulled back until only the tip remained and was pounding inside her. Showing no mercy as the hero brutally moved her hips, stretching Lena’s walls as she continued to thrust her hips faster and faster, the sound of skin slapping and their pleasured moans filling the entire office._

_Lena clawed at the glass wall desperately as she is taken over by the wonderful feeling of being thoroughly fucked by the kryptonian goddess, singing her praise and begged Kara for more. She throws her head back releasing a scream as her wish was granted, feeling one of the kryptonian’s hands hastily rub tight circles around her clit, adding more to the pleasure._

_Kara pressed her front against Lena’s back, moving her other hand up to her wife’s arms and locking them together by the wrist holding them tight while the other continued to rub her clit, kissing and biting down at her neck and collar. Her hips never faltering as she was intent to make Lena come an earth shattering orgasm._

_“I’m cumming! Fuck, I'm cumming!” Lena screamed arching her back and clenching her walls around Kara’s cock , with a few more thrust, her damn broke. Her mouth hanging open as she released a silent scream as she comes wave after wave._

_Kara helped her ride out her orgasm as the white cum coated her cock and was making it ways down pale legs. She didn’t stop rubbing her clit, making the brunette squirm and she tried to break free from Kara’s hold but she was too strong._

_“Daddy, It’s too much! I can’t handle it! Please, Daddy!” Lena begged for her to stop pleasuring her but the hero didn’t listen and instead moved her hand faster on her clit causing the brunette to come again._

_Kara felt her own release coming closer, moving her hips so fast it was a blur as the pressure was building up. Kara panted against Lena’s ear asking, “Where do you want it, baby girl?”_

_“Inside. I want to feel your hot cum filling up inside of me.”_

_Kara growled and closed her eyes tightly, resting her head against her shoulder panting as her orgasm finally arrive. She removed her hand from Lena’s clit and gripped her hip instead to meet her thrust as she drilled her hips against Lena’s as spurts of her cum was flying out of her cock head, painting Lena’s walls as she delivered one last powerful thrust taking them over the edge and making them both scream, before slowing down and stopping completely as the rest of her load continued to fill her wife’s walls._

_Kara released Lena’s hands and placed it on her hips to steady them both as they were left shaking and panting as a result of their intense love making. After resting in the afterglow for a few seconds, Lena turns around to face Kara. Her shaft slipping out of her tunnel causing them both to moan at the loss._

_Lena kissed her sweetly on the lips and Kara wrapped her arms around her, smiling in the kiss._

_The blonde pulled away first with a goofy smile on her face, Lena returning it._

_“Happy anniversary, Lee.”_

_“Happy anniversary, darling.”_

~//___*___\\\~

Kara could not believe he was back. It has been seven months, seven blissful months since the Daxamite invasion and since he was sent away.

Don’t get her wrong, Kara was a bit sad when he was gone because was starting to be part of the family, he was the closes thing she had as a brother. But for the most part he was annoying and easily gets into Kara’s nerves. But she was sad to see him go either way.

She didn’t have to grieve that much though because Kara was living in a never-ending dream.

A week after coming back from Earth-1, it was her and Lena’s first anniversary as a married couple. To celebrate (after their mini celebration at L-Corp) the couple decided to hold a small wedding ceremony at the park that night. The guest mostly consist of Kara’s friends and family, they wanted to invite their Earth-1 friends but they were all busy and couldn’t come.

The ceremony wasn’t anything extravagant, in fact it was pretty simple. The park was simply decorated with an archway filled with white flowers and fairy lights, the aisle was white petals from different flowers instead of a carpet, and overhead was fairy lights that gave the whole area a soft and warm ambience. Eliza and J’onn were standing side by side in front of the arch as they were the ones to officiate the wedding.

Both Kara and Lena replicated what they wore at their elopement. Kara had a halter top wedding dress, her hair in a half up half down style, make up consist of eye shadow, blush, and lipstick, and 3 inch open toed heels. While Lena had an off-shoulder wedding dress, her hair in a bun with small ringlets on the sides, her make up was equal to Kara’s only bolder and she had mascara on, and 5 inch closed heels. Neither wore a veil.

Both brides breaths were taken away from the sheer beauty, just like in their elopement. They were so taken with one another that everyone can see the love between the couple shine through. Kara and Lena couldn’t take their eyes away from each other or the beaming smiles to go away throughout the whole ceremony. When they said their vows, Kara had tears in her eyes when Lena surprised everyone by saying her vows in Kryptonese instead of English, J'onn translating for her. The blonde fell even more in love with her and she was sure that she wouldn’t land anytime soon. And for the rest of the night they made love until the early light of dawn.

The day after, the news of Kara and Lena’s marriage went public and as expected, the outcome wasn't very polite.

They faced a lot of criticism and people started making accusations about their commitment. That their marriage was done purely because Kara wanted Lena’s money, or that Lena was manipulating Kara, or that Kara was undercover investigating the youngest Luthor to write an article, or that Lena’s threatening Kara, or Lena’s paying Kara to be with her because she’s lonely cause she was the last Luthor that hasn’t gone crazy or been sent to jail yet.

Of course there were people who stood up for them, mostly Kara’s friends and family (even James), and even some of Lena’s employees defended them from the backlash with no obligation. They were genuinely there for Lena. But it was the one and only Cat Grant that caused the most doubt among the people that made them think twice.

But no matter how ridiculous, rude, or insulting the accusations were, Kara and Lena didn’t care. Okay, the last one irked Kara a bit, but for the most part the couple wasn’t bothered by the negativity because they were finally out. They didn’t have to pretend anymore, they didn’t have to hide their affections, they weren’t scared anymore of what the public thought of them because they were out. And they are so happy.

They can finally kiss, hold hands, be affectionate in public without having to hide behind closed doors or make up ridiculous excuses to see each other.

The first few months were rough, there was the Daxamite invasion, Kara gaining much more attention and her peers growing wary of her at CatCo, Noonan’s, and any other establishment she frequents. Especially when Lena bought CatCo (even more when Kara didn’t take the CEO position right away). As for Lena, she gained more criticism from the public, it got worse when she was falsely accused in lead poisoning children (Kara swore she was gonna kill Edge with no remorse when they found evidence against him), the assassination attempts got more frequent but Kara was always there or close by to stop it from happening. But as the months fly, the publics opinions slowly changed once they see just how deep and genuine the couple’s affections were.

From the way they act around each other out on public, people can see the way both women’s face lights up from just seeing each other, how their bodies easily fall into a rhythm, and the love they shared from every and any simple affectionate action they do was simply inspirational.

People eventually backed off, and life for the couple could’ve been better.

Lena was more involved in family dinners and game nights, where Alex have immensely teased the couple. While Kara now stood beside Lena during gala's, conferences, and fundraisers instead of being close by.

As for Lena’s project, she moved it to her personal lab at L-Corp where both her and Kara worked together on the suit and the kryptonite. The kryptonian finally using her repressed intelligence after all these years, offering her own insight, theories, and helping out whenever she isn’t holed up in her Supergirl duties, they were making great progress. The experience brought them closer than ever. The exchange of scientific and intelligent words, almost causing them every time to forget the project for a minute and had sex instead. Kara was sure that they did it in every surface of the lab and their offices.

But now that Mon-El is back, Kara felt like it was the beginning of the end. She still has some pent up anger towards him for putting Lena in danger and she released it through a work out, she wasn’t in the mood to punch something.

The Kryptonian was currently doing sit ups in the living room of the penthouse. The red sunlamps were on and her wife was working from home in her home office with the door open.

The blonde was close to finishing her third set when Lena called. “Darling, I may have left something in the oven! Would you mind checking?”

“Sure, babe!” Kara got up, grabbing her water bottle and drinking from it while walking to the kitchen towards the oven. Setting the bottle down on the counter, the blonde crouched down and pulled the oven door open to see a small bun on a tray inside.

“Well?”

“There’s a bun in the oven.” Kara replied, closing the door and moving back to the living room completely oblivious to the situation and what it implies.

“And?” Lena said excitedly, exiting her office with her hands behind her back.

“And...it looked good.” Kara shrugged. “Are you baking something?”

“Noooo. Try and guess.” Lena's heart was pounding so fast in excitement as she waited for her wife to understand but heroine looked confused.

“Ummm. You want me to taste the bun?” Kara guessed.

“Try again.”

“You...want me to take it out? Bake it with my heat vision?”

Lena was looking at her incredulously and also with an amused smile when she realized Kara doesn’t really know what the expression means. She burst out laughing at how adorable her puppy of a wife looked with her superhero stance and that left the blonde more confused and concerned as she continued to laugh.

“Lee, are you okay?” Kara asked worriedly.

“You really have no idea, do you?” Lena giggled as she makes her way towards the blonde. “You don’t know what that expression means?”

“What expression?”

“Darling.” Lena gestured with one arm towards the kitchen, specifically the oven. “Bun in the oven?”

Kara looked even more confused by what was happening and Lena decided to take pity on her, and honestly because she couldn’t wait anymore. She wanted to tell her since she found out but thought of doing it creatively. She moved her other hand from behind her with the pregnancy stick and held it in front of Kara with a bright smile.

The hero’s eyes zeroed in on the stick, and her eyes instantly widen and her mouth hung open in shock and surprise as the situation was finally catching up to her.

“Kara...I'm pregnant.” Lena announced, smiling up at Kara as she bounced on her toes and heels. The weight of the pregnancy lifted off her shoulders.

But the Kryptonian made no move or sound as her body froze and Lena stopped celebrating when she realized this, suddenly worried and scared. “Darling?”

“Are you serious?” Kara said breathlessly in disbelief and Lena felt suddenly nervous as she began fiddling with the stick.

“Y-yes.” She stuttered. “Is there a problem?”

“Yeah, there is.” Kara said shaking her head with a disbelieving smile. “We need to buy a house, cause I don’t think we have enough space in the penthouse for a nursery.”

The CEO’s fear was replaced with relief and a happy laugh soon follows as the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning them both around.

Kara felt like her heart doubled in sized and was swelling with so much joy. She always thought that having a family of her own was a distant fantasy because she didn’t picture herself as mother or a wife, especially when Krypton exploded. She was wrong. Just like when she thought that she would never felt the tug of meeting her soulmate; 14 years later she was married to her soulmate. Kara thought her life couldn’t get any better than that, until Rao blessed her again with another miracle.

“Oh my Rao! This is amazing! This is wonderful! This is incredible!” Kara exclaimed happily, tears already forming in her eyes. This was truly amazing news.

For a few minutes they continued to celebrate. Kara still holding Lena up by the waist, hugging her with no restraints while continuing to spill a myriad positive words while Lena continued to laugh, still wrapping her head around the news. Tears of joy were streaming down their faces with beaming smiles.

“This is unbelievable! This is...this is unbelievable.” Kara’s eyes widen and Lena freaked out when Kara abruptly, but carefully, put her back on her feet. Before she could ask what was wrong, Kara started talking before she could get a word out while pacing back and forth. “This is terrible!”

Lena’s eyes widen, the words felt like a slap to the face and it felt like her heart was going to break, her mind going through a thousand reasons for her wife’s shift in perspective. But again, before she can utter a word, Kara cut her off.

“We are so unprepared! W-we have to take a class! We need to take parenting classes! Lena, I have no idea how to take care of a human baby. I don’t know the do's and don’ts during pregnancy! And we have to plan for the nursery, well right after we buy a house. Wait, do you want a house or just a bigger apartment? I’m cool with it either way, but really have to make a decision soon or else-"

The CEO felt her heart flutter and warmth flow through her body at how rattled and adorable her wife looked as she continues to frantically ramble.

A baby. Never in her wildest dreams could Lena ever imagine that her life would be thrust into something normal, well as normal as it can get. Nor could she imagine that there was someone out there that would genuinely be there for her and with her. She always thought that because of the power her family had and all the pain they brought into the world, no one would stand by her side or be with her without an agenda to break her. But then she met Kara, the love of her life. Even if it was a still a nightmare and a burden to live with the Luthor name, the perky blonde alien made it bearable.

Lena felt a bubbling laughter in her throat and didn’t hold back. She burst out laughing that made Kara stop pacing and look her.

“What? What’s so funny? How are you not freaking out about this?! We are so unprepared, Lena!”

Lena stopped laughing and cupped both her wife’s cheeks before pulling her down for a sweet kiss. It lasted for a few moments until Kara calmed down. Lena pulled back with a smile. “You’re adorable. And darling, you don’t need to get worked up. We still have a few months ahead before he or she will come. We will figure things out step by step while on the way. We can do this.” Lena assured. “Remember, el mayarah.”

“Stronger together, right.” Kara breathed out, wrapping her arms around Lena. “I’m sorry. It’s just that this the first time I will get to experience a natural birthing process. Kal's is different cause I only watched, I didn’t do anything I just observed my Uncle Jor-El as he run around trying to make everything comfortable for my Aunt Lara. And being honest, this scares me. A lot.”

“Don’t worry, this frightens me as well.” Lena said against Kara’s neck. “We will figure it out. We are both terrifyingly smart individuals.”

“Yeah.” Kara chuckled. It was silence after that for a few moments. The couple just embracing in the middle of the living room, enjoying the comfort of each others safe embrace.

“We’re having a baby.” Kara muttered with a bright smile. She heard Lena repeat the sentence and felt her smile against her neck.

_We can’t wait to meet you soon little one._

~//___*___\\\~

“Sooo as the only other hero married in the room, got any advice for the groom-to-be?”

Kara turned to look over her shoulder towards Barry and smiled as the groom-to-be stands beside her, both looking down at the other guest mingling below from the second floor balcony of Jitters.

It was been a week since finding out the news about the little bean on the way. Kara and Lena decided not to tell anyone yet until Lena started showing, which should be soon since Lena was almost about 2 months in. Kara wondered how that was possible since the CEO didn’t show any signs of being pregnant, but Lena thinks that it might be because lately she hasn’t been taking the special birth control pills Kara has been providing her since they started having sex. The pill was made by Eliza since she found out that Kara wasn’t sterile and didn’t want to risk accidentally impregnating a human female.

A single pill can last up to 3 months but the effects last longer, about a month or two. And since they constantly had sex for the past few months, that might have speed up the process and ebbed away the effects of the pill.

Since they have no idea if there would be side effects on the baby during interdimensional travels, they didn’t risk it. Instead, Kara took Alex to Earth-1 and made the always plausible excuse of Lena having to go on a business trip, plus her sister needed the distraction. The poor thing was still recovering from Maggie.

But Lena did buy a roll up TV set for her to give to Barry and Iris as a wedding gift. No reasons why, it was just the first thing to pop into her head.

“Yes. Always pop in breath mints before and after the wedding.” Kara teasingly suggested and Barry playfully elbowed her in return. “Kidding but just smile and relax, Bar. You’re getting married, let your head wrap around that and accept it then smile and relax.”

“Thanks, Kara.” Barry smiled at her. “Sorry Lena couldn’t be here. I’m sure she could’ve use a break from CEO-ing.”

“Yeah, she would. But you know how CEO’s work, business meetings, business trips, business work, business and etc..” Kara faked a sigh. “Plus, I think my sister needed this more anyways.”

“Well at least it was nice to properly meet your sister. Who is fast at taking down scotch just as Cisco is quick to throw movie references.”

Kara looked down at her sister rapidly taking shots of scotch down her throat with Sara Lance. “She’s going through a pretty rough thing right now. It’s best you leave her alone for the moment.”

Kara said, taking a sip at her champagne. Easy conversation flowed between her and the speedster. As Barry asked her if she could sing at the ceremony and Kara excitedly accepted.

~//___*___\\\~

“You stay the hell away from my sister!” Alex angrily said to Overgirl. The Nazi general turned to look at her with a smug smirk that made the agent’s blood boil, wanting nothing more than to punch her face.

“I'm afraid she doesn’t have much of a choice but to comply.” Overgirl said, gesturing for one of the Nazi agents who handed her a tablet. “After all, we don’t want anything to happen to the missus and the little one now don’t we, Kara?”

After tapping on the screen, Overgirl turned the tablet to face the heroes. It shows Lena lounging on the couch casually watching TV, but the video looks like its been taken from a distance. It stayed on Lena for a few seconds before the camera panned to the right to a Nazi agent positioned to fire a riffle at Lena’s direction.

Alex worriedly glanced at her sister. She looked like she seen a ghost, the color from her face seems to drain and she was visibly shaking. Alex can see the terror in her eyes as she stares at the tablet.

“This is a live feed from Earth-38, where several of my soldiers are positioned to fire at your precious Lena and unborn child, on my command.” Overgirl said smugly.

Alex felt her stomach drop and turned to Kara to ask the obvious question. “Kara, is what she saying true?”

Alex could see that her sister was having an internal struggle with herself, tears starting to form in her eyes. Kara talked with a shaky voice while continuing to stare at the video. “We just found out last week. She’s almost two months in and we were gonna tell you when she started showing...”

“And unless you want her to make it through the next seven months. I advice you follow our demands.” Dark Arrow stated.

The topic of a child may be sensitive to Alex but it didn’t waver her determination to beat the shit out of these Nazi assholes, the revelation drove her instead. She was about to become an aunt and she would fight with every bone in her body for her future niece/nephew to live.

“If I do this, you tell your agents to get off my earth and leave Lena, my child, and the rest of Earth-38 alone.” Kara panted furiously.

Alex could see the wrinkle between Kara’s eyes and knew that she was dangerously and rightfully mad at their capturers.

“I don’t believe that’s how it works, _Supergirl._ ” Overgirl mockingly said. “You have the cards stacked against you at every turn. So I suggest you stop your futile negotiating and follow the rules like the good girl you are.”

“Two can play at this game.” Kara muttered before closing her eyes and breathing in then out.

Alex watched in anticipation like everybody in the room for something to happen. Maybe a dormant kryptonian power will unleash itself and can set the heroes free. But for a minute nothing was happening and Alex was worried that Kara was hurting herself with whatever it is she was doing and was about to intervene when suddenly yellow streams of sunlight started coming out from every surface of the room and made its way towards her sister, the streams being easily absorbed by her body.

Alex blinked to make sure that it was real, it was and that made her gasp as the realization of Kara channelling leftover sunlight. A feat she is sure not even Superman can do.

“What are you doing? Stop!” Dark Arrow grabbed at Supergirl’s neck making her lose concentration and causing the streams to stop.

Alex jerked forward but was pulled back from the chains. “Get your hands off her!”

The Archer ignored her and was levelling Kara with a steely gaze which Supergirl returned.

“I could do that again and again until I'm just as oversaturated with sunlight. You won’t get your heart until you tell your men to back off my earth. I doubt you’d be able to find another Supergirl before death doesn’t claim your wife.” Kara threatened.

The Führer was glaring at her and the kryptonian didn’t back down and gave a glare of her own. Both were locked in what must be the deadliest staring contest ever, both refusing to back down. Until the archer turned to look at his wife and nodded.

Overgirl didn’t look all too happy but obeyed his command. She reached for her earpiece and simply said disperse and tapped on the tablet again before she turned it to face the heroes. The video was jerky as the person holding it was running through the familiar blue portal, said portal appeared in the middle of the room and out came a dozen Nazi soldiers.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief, before turning to the Nazi leader. “Alright, a deal is a deal.”

“Good.” Dark Arrow said before gesturing with his hand from something behind Kara then she felt the sharp pain of a kryptonite needle penetrating her skin, suddenly feeling drowsy then falling on the floor.

“Kara!” Was the last thing Alex said before feeling something hard hit her behind the head and left her unconscious.

~//___*___\\\~

Kara has been awake for a while, dressed in a hospital gown while strapped to a bed from the med bay of S.T.A.R Labs. The room was red from the make shift red sun but was just as effective, Kara felt herself get weaker and weaker by the minute.

When she came to, Overgirl greeted her and tried to spark up a conversation but Kara wouldn’t respond to anything she said and just stared at the ceiling instead. The general taunted, mocked, threatened, and ridiculed her to try and get a rise out of her, but Kara didn’t react and her face remained a blank. Just staring at the ceiling, completely ignoring her Nazi counterpart. The only thing occupying her head was that Lena was safe and so was their little one, that’s all that mattered.

“As nauseating and cliché as this is, you and I are not so different.” Overgirl said and Kara shifted her eyes to look at the pacing general.

“I highly doubt that.” Kara scoffed, looking back at the ceiling.

“We are. Like you, I had a Lena too.” Overgirl informed, sitting down on the bed by Kara’s hand looking down at her. “I could’ve had the life you have. We were young, we were in love; we were soulmates too. But she was fighting alongside the resistance, tried to convince me to join them, tried to ‘open my eyes' that they were fighting for good. I obviously didn’t agree and she paid the price with her defiance.”

“You killed her.” Kara glared up at her counterpart understandably furious at the conniving woman.

“Oh, no. I didn’t.” Overgirl bitterly chuckled. “Someone found out about us and told. She was executed in front of me as I was forced to watch as a consequence. Her death made me realize that she was holding me back, keeping me from my full potential. I smoothly rose from the ranks after that and had the officer who executed her killed, the last piece of ridding myself from any reminder of her.”

Kara can see that Overgirl was actually getting emotional but hid it well. But it’s the eyes that don’t lie and she can see clearly a whirlwind of pain behind those blue orbs.

Kara could’ve talked on and on about how despicable the Nazi general was but instead simply asked. “Why me? You could’ve scoured the multiverse for a stronger version of Supergirl, yet you chose me. Why is that?”

Overgirl laughed humourlessly. “Are you really naive to think your that special?”

“No, I don’t. But you dodge my question which makes me believe that you want my heart for something else. Not just to save you.” Kara observes as Overgirl showed signs of frustrations and anger and her fist tightly clenched. Kara had the idea as to why and voiced it. “I get it now, you chose me specifically because you want to feel again.”

“What are talking about?” Overgirl seethed.

“You want to feel that warmth of a soulmate. That feeling of being love, to love; to be whole. Home. You wanted to feel that again, because you know that deep down you can never really live with yourself for your Lena’s death no matter how much you try to erase everything that reminds you of her. You used to have soul, but since her death you are nothing but an empty shell. A being that forces herself to feel love and compassion towards someone when you know very well that you’re only hurting yourself because you can never feel those emotions ever again. Not for anyone.”

Kara knows she hit a nerve when Overgirl tightly squeezed her shoulder with an iron grip making her release a small scream, but Kara just grinned confidently up at the glaring Nazi.

“You. Don’t know. Anything.” Overgirl snarled through gritted teeth but Kara was unfazed by this and continued to smile at her.

“You’re not denying my claim.” The hero pointed out smugly.

The General didn’t reply, just giving her shoulder a very tight squeeze before letting go and walking out of the room.

Kara felt satisfied at her reaction and somehow assured that despite being ruthless, another version of herself would go to great lengths to feel a connection towards Lena.

~//___*___\\\~

Lena was seated at her desk at her office at L-Corp. She was going through her regular workload but was multitasking by reading reports and eating her lunches. One side of her desk was littered with cartons containing salads and greasy burgers and fries from Big Belly Burger. Since she was eating for two now, her regular diet wasn’t gonna cut it (as Kara pointed out) so she taken to eating more protein and carbohydrates. Before she only ate salads and bits of energy bars, now she associates her every meal her with fast food orders made for two. Sometimes three.

Lena was eating a burger while her eyes scanned the paper in her hand. But her mind was completely elsewhere. Her head has solely been on Kara since she left for Earth-1. It’s almost been three Kara-less days and Lena was excited for her return soon tonight, and the CEO plans to take advantage of her flat stomach before it becomes blotted.

Just as she continued to eat, work, and imagine what she was gonna do to the Super. A familiar blue portal manifested in her office and Lena was up on her feet walking towards it, abandoning her work and lunch to greet her wife. A red lightening blur passed Lena, the force from the wind almost making her lose her balance. Alex then came out of the portal and Lena frowned and grew concerned at her appearance.

The Agent looked messy and had a few bruises and dirt cake her face, like she just came from a fight.

“Alex, what happened?! What’s wrong? Where’s Kara?” Lena asked worriedly.

“No time to explain, just come with me.” Alex grabbed her arm and was pulling her towards the portal. Lena freaked out and tried pulling herself back from the Agent protesting.

“No, Alex. I can’t-"

She was cut off from a strong gust of wind and saw Barry in his superhero uniform. “No sign of Nazi’s anywhere in proximity.”

“Wait, Nazi’s?”

“We’ll tell you later, right now we need you at Earth-1.” Alex was pulling her arm again and Lena didn’t protest, letting herself be pulled towards the portal.

~//___*___\\\~

“I'm gonna kill you for bringing her here.” Kara playfully threatened Alex, the Agent just smiled at her and patted her shoulder and Lena laughed, kissing her wife’s cheek. The trio were walking to the waterfront to say goodbye to their friends.

“Hey, she helped on taking down the Nazi’s all on her own. I just thought you needed emotional support when you recovered. I didn’t expect her to put herself in the line of fire.” Alex shrugged.

“Yes, ‘cause that is more reassuring than bringing a _pregnant_ woman to another earth." Kara sarcastically replied, gently shoving her sister.

Lena playfully rolled her eyes as the sisters affectionately shoved each other back and forth by the shoulder. “Can’t we just appreciate that everything worked out and the fact that _everyone_ is perfectly safe.”

Lena patted her flat stomach lightly with the hand not holding Kara’s. Kara smiled and leaned down to kiss her, rubbing a hand down on Lena’s stomach.

“Yes, we can focus on that.” Kara said after the kiss.

When Lena entered the portal, they ended up on the Bridge of the Waverider where she was taken immediately to the medbay and was scanned by Gideon.

The AI didn’t spot any major abnormalities in Lena or the baby, but Gideon did show a video of her cells changing and slowing down. She compared it to Kara’s and that’s when Lena learned that her cells were changing to match her wife’s. It was nothing major, she won’t gain any powers or turn into a kryptonian or whatnot, but instead Lena would get to live as long as Kara. Meaning they literally would be together their whole lives until death do they really part. She estimated that she maybe get to live for 300 years, depending on how constant Kara’s exposure to sunlight is.

When Kara was brought into the Waverider, Lena was the first to greet her and escorted her to the medbay where she spent all her time there until her wife recovered her strength. When Kara woke up, she was hysterical. She fussed worriedly about Lena’s condition but the CEO assured her that she was fine and shared her new discovery. Lena swore she has never seen Kara so happy when she heard that she was gonna live as long as she was.

After some crying, cuddling, and talking. They were thrust into the battle with the Nazi’s. While Kara and the other heroes with powers and brawn fought from the ground, Lena remained with rest to take on the other Waverider. She shuffled back and forth between helping Felicity and Cisco with the hacking and the flying, even when the others insisted that she should just sit it out. Lena stubbornly disagreed and continued to help until the end of the battle.

Lena swore her heart kept stopping and starting as she watched as Kara battled her doppelganger. Finding it hard to believe that there could be a version of Kara so evil and ruthless.

At the end, the heroes won and again, Lena felt so proud to be part of the team and helped saved this world again.

Kara, Lena, and Alex stopped in front of Barry, Iris, Oliver, and Felicity to say their goodbyes. Their congratulations for Kara and Lena were the last thing they heard before stepping through the portal where they ended up in the penthouse.

After calling Lena’s driver to give Alex a ride home, the Luthor and Super resided in their bedroom. They didn’t say anything and instead just cuddled and took comfort in each other’s presence. Knowing that the other was safe was enough to put their minds at ease and lull them to sleep.

They both dreamed of the future ahead, that they would truly be together forever. That brought a smile on both their faces as they slept peacefully in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be publish with the previous chapter but I was going through some stuff and didn't have the will to finish this chapter for a while. But when I recovered I was swamped with errands and kept postponing on editing this chapter.
> 
> Anyway that's my only reason for now, the rest I'll say on the following chapters. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
